Water and Ice
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Air dan Es? Apa air dan es memang ditakdirkan bersatu? Summary Jelek,Langsung baca aja!


**Water and Ice**

**Titania & Platina side Story**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**Plot : Based on Titania & Platina chapter 8-9-10**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

**.**

**.**

Juvia tidak bisa tidur. Dilihatnya Platina masih terlelap di sebelahnya, mendengkur halus. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nama Torayou. Dan mudah ditebak, sepertinya dia bermimpi tentang pemuda itu. Juvia tahu, dari pengakuannya beberapa jam lalu, gadis bertudung putih itu jatuh cinta pada Torayou.

Juvia bangkit lalu keluar dari tenda yang terbuat dari kristal itu. Lalu dengan kekuatan airnya, iapun naik ke atas tenda berbentuk persegi empat itu. Dia duduk dan menghela nafasnya.

"Platina beruntung sekali, dia selalu dekat dengan orang yang disukainya..." Juvia menatap bintang yang berpendaran bagai kristal di langit. "Sedangkan Juvia dan Gray-sama..."

Setitik airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Juvia. Perlahan jatuh ke bahu Juvia, disertai dengan cahaya bintang yang terpantul di tetesannya. Namun Juvia tidak berkeinginan untuk menghapusnya. Dia biarkan airmatanya mengalir lembut di pipinya.

Perlahan hujan gerimis turun membasahi tanah, dan juga membasahi Juvia yang masih termenung.

"Juvia..."

Juvia segera menghapus airmatanya, dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Ah, Platina..." senyumnya, membuat hujan berhenti seketika. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa tenang saat melihat Platina yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Memikirkan Gray, huh?" tanya Platina sembari duduk di sebelah Juvia. "Sebenarnya aku agak heran."

Juvia menatap Platina dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Platina tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Elemen kalian hampir sama. Air dan Es. Air kalau didinginkan bisa menjadi Es, sedangkan Es kalau dipanaskan bisa menjadi Air."

"Ah, hehe... Juvia sendiri selalu beranggapan begitu, kalau Air dan Es itu cocok..."

Platina tersenyum lembut. "Aku pun berpikir kalau Es bisa cocok dengan Kristal." Juvia mengangguk. Platina membicarakan Torayou, tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"E...eh? Mengaku? Ju...Juvia tidak..."

Platina meletakkan patung kristal buatannya di telapak tangan Platina. "Berikan padanya, dan dia pasti mengerti, kalau gabungan dari Air dan Es akan membentuk ini..." Platina mengerlingkan matanya, lalu turun dari situ.

Juvia mengamati patung kristal itu. Patung itu berbentuk Juvia dan Gray yang sedang berdansa. Ukurannya cukup kecil, setinggi 5 cm. Juvia bersemu merah. Apakah dia dan Gray juga akan seromantis patung ini?

Tidak ada pilihan... Sepertinya gadis air itu akan mencobanya...

.

.

"Dan guild akan menjadi sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran mereka."

"Iya, kau benar."

"_Tadaima_!" Juvia memasuki ruangan guild dengan senyum mengembang. Mata _Sapphire_-nya mencari sosok berambut biru donker yang biasanya berkeliaran dengan bertelanjang dada, namun sepertinya sosok itu tidak terlihat.

"_Okaerinasai_!" jawab Mirajane dan Erza bersamaan. Juvia lalu duduk di sebelah Erza yang sedang memakan _cheesecake_-nya.

"Yang lainnya dimana? Sepi sekali?" tanya Juvia.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Platina dan Torayou sedang dalam misi..." jawab Mirajane ramah.

"Aku sudah bertemu Platina yang sedang dalam misinya, Mira-san." Jawab Juvia. Lalu dengan wajah muram dia melanjutkan, "Lucy pergi bersama Gray-sama?"

"Tidak-tidak..." Mirajane mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum paksa, "Gray pergi berdua dengan Torayou."

"Kapan mereka kembali?"

"Seminggu lagi..." jawab Erza. Dia meletakkan piring kosongnya di atas meja bar. Sementara Juvia tertunduk. Ah, sepertinya dia harus menunggu seminggu lagi untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

.

.

"Yo! Tadaima!" Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy memasuki bangunan guild dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka. Misi mereka berhasil dengan sukses, dan ajaibnya, Natsu tidak menghancurkan musuhnya secara berlebihan seperti biasa.

"Okaerinasai!" seru Mirajane dan Erza bersamaan. "Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

"Luar biasa, Mira! Natsu tidak menghancurkan kota lagi, sehingga kami mendapat bayaran penuh kali ini." Jawab Lucy antusias.

"Bagus sekali... Sekaligus aneh..." gumam Erza pelan. Lalu Erza menatap Natsu yang tidak biasanya terlihat serius. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah?"

"Tidak ada, kurasa..." pikir Lucy. "Kecuali soal Platina yang memberikan obat kepada Natsu..." Lucy menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Ah, iya! Soal obat itu, sepertinya efeknya lama sekali! Natsu tidak mengalami _motion sickness_ lagi semenjak itu!"

"Obat itu ya? Mungkin sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Platina..."

Juvia berjalan ke arah minibar sambil memegang patung kristalnya yang sudah diikat rapi dengan pita. Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Happy dan Lucy memperhatikan patung kristal yang Juvia pegang.

"Wah, patung itu indah sekali Juvia!" seru Mirajane, sedangkan Juvia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hehehe, patung ini dibuatkan Platina."

"Cantik sekali patungnya…" Erza memperhatikan detail patung tersebut dan tersenyum jahil. "Ini dirimu dan Gray ya…?"

"Ah, t..tidak! I..itu!"

Tak lama kemudian, pintu guild terbuka, dan masuklah Gray dan Torayou. Juvia langsung menyembunyikan patung kristalnya disaku roknya.

"Tadaima.." seru mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanya Mira ramah. Gray tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lumayan! Misi itu terlalu mudah bagi kami berdua!" ucap Gray, membuat Torayou tersenyum geli.

"Dan kami membekukan separuh kota." Ucap Torayou sambil menahan tawanya. Semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Torayou.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari _Blue Head_ dan _Underwear Prince_, eh?" cela Natsu. Membuat kepala Gray panas. "Apa kau bilang, _Flame Brain_?!"

"Hei, Natsu memiliki julukan untukku!" seru Torayou bangga. Membuat semuanya minus Gray dan Natsu sweatdrop.

"Berjuanglah, Gray-sama~~..." seru Juvia menyemangati Gray.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyemangatinya, Juvia, kau harusnya melerai mereka." Ujar Lucy. Membuat Juvia menatap tajam ke arah Lucy. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur, _Love Rival_!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun pada Gray, kecuali sebagai teman..." Lucy menepuk dahinya.

"_Usotsuki_!" cibir Juvia. Membuat empat buah siku-siku muncul di dahi Lucy karena emosi. "Ambil saja Gray-sama mu itu! Aku tidak butuh!" Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Lagipula, aku menyukai Na—" kata-katanya terputus saat pintu guild terbuka dengan keras.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Platina dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Gaunnya tercabik-cabik, dan tudungnya sobek sana-sini, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang sewarna dengan rambut Erza. Gildarts yang saat itu sedang mengangkat tubuh gadis itu berteriak, "Hei, aku menemukan gadis ini di pinggiran hutan Magnolia dalam keadaan seperti ini! Apa kalian mengenalnya? Karena gadis ini memiliki tanda Fairytail di pergelangan tangannya. Dan juga..." Gildarts menelan ludahnya sambil menatap gadis itu sejenak, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Erza! Apa dia saudaramu?"

.

.

"Teman senasib Juvia... Teman senasib Juvia..."

Juvia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu sementara yang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan guild. Selain karena ruang itu sudah terlalu sesak, Juvia tidak sanggup untuk melihat luka-luka yang diderita Platina. Tidak sanggup untuk menahan airmatanya untuk tidak tumpah, dan membuat hujan deras turun di Magnolia.

Dia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Erza dating.

"Juvia. Kau tahu soal dark guild di Oak?" tanya Erza, mengagetkan Juvia. Juvia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"A…Ada dua dark guild di sana. Salah satunya adalah Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord sudah hancur. Berarti tinggal guild yang satu lagi. Apa nama guild itu?"

"Ghost Wings. Letaknya berada di pedalaman hutan Oak." Juvia menunduk. "Juvia pernah ke sana sebelum Phantom Lord dihancurkan."

"Kau bisa tunjukkan lokasinya pada kami?"

Juvia mengangguk lagi. Erza tersenyum puas.

"Setelah Carinza pulih, kita akan pergi kesana." Erza menepuk tangannya pelan. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Juvia." Ujarnya lalu masuk ke ruang perawatan guild. Sedangkan Juvia hanya merenung sementara Gray memperhatikannya. Belum pernah dia melihat Juvia sesedih ini sejak kedatangannya di guild. Seharusnya Juvia menguntitnya seperti biasa, kan?

Bukannya Gray berharap akan dikuntit, tapi Juvia yang terlihat murung dan sedih terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan. Gray berpikir Juvia pasti salah makan obat. Gray lalu mendekati Juvia dan menegurnya perlahan.

"Juvia?"

"G..Gray-sama?" untuk kedua kalinya Juvia terkaget. Sedangkan Gray menatapnya dengan cemas. Dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah, Gray mengalihkan pandangannya dari Juvia.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

.

.

Gray dan Juvia berjalan beriringan di jalan raya kota Magnolia. Gray berjalan di depan, sedangkan Juvia berjalan di belakangnya sambil menunduk. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pohon, tempat Natsu dan Laxus bertarung dulu. Juvia ingat, saat itu Natsu kalah, dan Gajeel yang awalnya juga ingin mengalahkan Laxus malah melarikan diri.

"Juvia…"

Juvia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gray yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Juvia bersemu merah dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Gray bingung, bagaimana ia akan menghibur Juvia? Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju tempat ini, seakan-akan dia mengharapkan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Juvia pun tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Bagaimana Gray bisa tahu kalau Juvia akan menyatakan perasaannya, dan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini?

Juvia mengeluarkan patung Kristal itu dari saku roknya, dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Patung ini… dibuat oleh sahabat Juvia…" gumamnya. Lalu ia mengelus patung itu perlahan.

"Tapi sekarang dia sakit, makanya patung ini agak retak…"

Gray memperhatikan Juvia yang terus mengelus patung itu, khususnya di bagian retakannya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis air itu. Namun sepertinya gadis air itu tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dan menangis. Seketika itu pula hujan deras turun dan membasahi keduanya.

"Dia sahabat Juvia…hiks… Sahabat yang paling mengerti perasaan Juvia…" isaknya, membuat Gray merasa kasihan padanya. "Saat dia sakit parah seperti itu, Juvia malah tidak bisa menemaninya…hiks…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Gray mendekati Juvia yang masih terisak. Juvia memeluk patung Kristal itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian.

"Kau… Membicarakan Platina kan?" tanpa disangka, Gray memeluk Juvia erat, membuat mata _Sapphire_ gadis itu membulat.

"Kau tahu, semuanya merasa bersalah. Karena membiarkan Platina mengambil misi berbahaya itu. Dan dia adalah nakama kami juga. Jadi," Gray menghapus airmata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau akan membuat Platina khawatir…"

"G…Gray-sama…"

Juvia tersenyum, membuat langit kembali cerah, dengan pelangi yang menghiasinya. Dia lalu menyerahkan patung buatan Platina kepada Gray.

"Kata Platina-san…" kata Juvia malu-malu, "Campuran antara Es dan Air akan menghasilkan ini."

Gray memperhatikan patung itu, sejenak wajahnya memerah. Sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya itu, dia mengambil patung Kristal itu.

"Ku…kurasa dia benar." Gray mengalihkan pandangannya, "Air dan Es..."

"Air dan Es?"

"M..memang cocok…"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia langsung melompat ke arah Gray dan memeluknya hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh.

"Hei, hati-hati! Kau akan memecahkan patungnya!"

"Tee-hee!"

Owari

.

.

Omake

"Gray-sama…" panggil Juvia saat mereka sedang mengamati matahari tenggelam dari atas tebing.

"Ya?"

"Itu artinya kita….. pacaran?"

Seketika wajah Gray bersemu merah, dan dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asalkan tidak ke arah Juvia. "Be…begitulah…"

Juvia tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu.

"Gray-sama…"

"Sudah, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –sama lagi!"

"J…Jadi?"

"Gray saja." Lalu Gray menatap Juvia serius, membuat wajah Juvia menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Satu hal lagi…"

Gray perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Juvia, Juvia memejamkan matanya, menunggu ciuman dari Gray. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan harum nafas Gray yang beraroma mint. Dadanya berdebar, tubuhnya bergetar.

Inikah saatnya? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?

Namun setelah cukup dekat, Gray tidak melanjutkan aksinya. Membuat Juvia heran dan membuka matanya. Dia malah mengangkat telunjuknya dan berkata…

"Nama asli Platina itu adalah Carinza Scarlet! Jadi mulai sekarang panggil dia Carinza ya…"

"Eeeh?!"

.

Hontou Ni Owari

.

Yosh! Side Story-nya udah jadi…

Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti soal Torayou atau Platina, bisa baca Main Story-nya yang berjudul **Titania & Platina **(lumayan, sekalian promosi #plakk)

Yosh! Semoga kalian suka ya!

After reading, would you mind to review?

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E


End file.
